This invention relates generally to paragliders, and more particularly to method and apparatus for preventing unwanted collapse of the ram-air inflated wings of paragliders.
Paragliders are ram-air inflated wings without rigid internal structure and supported above the pilot only by suspension lines. They are deployed on the ground and inflated with a running start by the pilot. Paragliders are similar to the parafoil gliding parachutes used for sport and military purposes, but are generally not suitable for deployment from freefall. Paragliders are currently used primarily for recreational purposes, although other military and civilian applications are likely in the future.
The paraglider's lack of rigid structure is a benefit in terms of transportability, but is also a detriment in terms of safety and performance. The leading edges are known to tuck under during certain flight conditions. Leading edge tuck is a safety issue and also limits the speed range of the glider. A large number of suspension lines are necessary to support the paraglider and to maintain an optimum shape. The suspension lines produce a significant portion of the total drag of the glider, which could be reduced if additional structure were present.
There is need for a means to prevent "tuck under" of paraglider wings, in flight, which can lead to wing collapse, and for means enabling substantial reduction in the number of suspension lines required.